1. Field
The embodiment relates to a touch window.
2. Background
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device, such as a stylus pen, or a hand has been applied to various electronic appliances. The touch panel may be representatively classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel.
In the resistive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to the input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user touches the capacitive touch panel. When taking into consideration the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, the capacitive touch panel has been spotlighted in a smaller model touch panel recently.
Such a touch window may include a sensing electrode. The sensing electrode may include first and second sensing electrodes and a bridge electrode. The first and second sensing electrodes and the bridge electrode may be disposed on the same surface of a substrate.
The first sensing electrodes may be connected to each other through connecting parts formed integrally with the first sensing electrodes. The second sensing electrodes may be connected to each other through the bridge electrodes. For example, an insulating layer is interposed between the second sensing electrode spaced apart from each other and the bridge electrodes are formed on the insulating layer, such that the bridge electrodes may connect the second electrodes spaced apart from each other to each other.
Since the insulating layer is interposed only between the second sensing electrodes and the bridge electrodes are formed on the insulating layer, it is difficult to align the second electrodes, the insulating layer and the bridge electrodes with each other. When any one of the sensing electrodes, the insulating layer and the bridge electrodes is out of alignment, the second sensing electrodes may not be connected to each other through the bridge electrodes. In addition, although the first and second sensing electrodes should be formed to be spaced apart from each other, the first and second sensing electrodes may be connected to each other.